Prankful Dating
by Quasi Ra
Summary: Well, we all know Usagi is a first class ditz and Duo is the fun of all the Gundam Pilots. So what happens when you put the two together? With some stupid humor and cracking jokes, this is Prankful Dating
1. Chapter One

***Chapter One***  
  
  
Okay, Okay. :Inhale: This is my first swing at a crossover thing. So please… work with me. I'm just…writing a story. This is a little bit of romance and humor. Now, sit back, relax, read…and right the reviews. :Smile: Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I did my story, I had to write the disclaimer over…and over…and over…and over…and…you get the idea. So, for this one, I'm writing it once, and only once. So that way for the rest of the story, I won't have to write it.   
Sailormoon does not belong to me. Sailormoon is, however, copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me either. Though… I'm … not quite sure to whom it does belong to at the moment. Either way…I'm not making any profit off this story. :Looks to the person left of the stage: Is that it? Okay… that's it. Now happy reading.   
Oh yah, this takes place sometime after the scouts are out of school and the pilots are older. And Usagi is not with Mamoru at the time. ^_^   
WAH! Another note. I'm so forgetful. This has nothing to do with the scouts…or the actual gundams themselves. -.-' Sorry.   
I also use a lot of Japanese in my stories, so please see the bottom of the page for translations.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "Date!?…YOU!?" He broke out into sessions of laughter. "C'mon, Duo, you know you shouldn't lie like that."   
"I'm not lying!" Duo defended. "I've got a date tonight. She's a blonde chic, real pretty. She's got her hair up in…a very um…unique hair style, but hey, she's cool."  
Heero snickered. "She must be a pretty dumb blonde for you to pick her up."  
Duo glared at Heero. "You're pushing it."   
"Point?"   
"Shut up."   
"Make me!"   
"Oh yea!!" Duo charged over to Heero and clunked him over the head.   
Before Heero could attempt to lay a finger on Duo, Relena walked it. "Duo! Heero! You should be ashamed!"  
"He started it." Duo blamed.  
"Did not," Heero muttered back, looking up at Relena. "We were just uh…playing around."  
"Better have been," Relena said. This said, she walked back out of the room.   
"I still don't believe you…" Heero stated.   
"Fine. Don't. But I sit her and chatter with your sorry soul, I'll be late. Later." Duo said, spraying half a can of hairspray in his hair…juts for fix ups.   
"Whatever."   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Usagi!!" Came a shrill voice.  
"Choto matte ne!" The rather short blonde shouted at the top of her lungs. Frantically, she grabbed her brush. Half an hour until her date got there, and she still wasn't ready. She threw her hair up in the normal 'meatball' style, threw on a pair of dark blue jeans. She looked around for the top she had picked out the other night, but couldn't seem to find it. Looking under her bed, she sighed. It wasn't there. Like many things, Usagi had misplaced it. Rei was right, Usagi thought, I am the Queen Ditz. She rushed over to her closet and flung things about the room, searching for her top. "UGH! Mother, what did you do with my top?!" She shouted.   
"Oh. The one that was over you chair, dear?"   
"HAI THE ONE THAT WAS PLACED OVER MY CHAIR!" Usagi screamed.  
"It's in the dryer!"   
"Mother!" Usagi whined, running downstairs with nothing but her jeans and a bra on. "It wasn't dirty! I just washed it!"   
"Well," Usagi's mother began, "How was I supposed to know?"  
"You're a mother! You're supposed to know everything!" She hissed, grabbing her still slightly damp top out of the dryer. She rushed back up stairs and slipped it on. Opening her drawers, she grabbed out her purse and draped it over the edge of the chair, just so she wouldn't forget it later. Digging out her makeup, she put a light liquid foundation on, to cover up the small flaws in her face. She then took out a deep crimson powder and brushed it lightly over her cheeks, then added a light blue color to her eyes. Smiling at her reflection, Usagi ran down stairs to grab a light snack before her date got there.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Heero sat, watching the TV. "There's nothing to do," he said to the empty room. "I need something to do." Duo was apparently serious about his date, so there went all the fun. Trowa and Quatre were just too serious for him, and Heero couldn't look at Wufei without laughing at his receding hairline. Heero snickered at the thought. His eyes brightened. If Duo really had a date with a dumb blonde, it should be fairly interesting to watch. Relena would kill him if she found out he was spying, but….Heero shrugged, not worrying about the consequences. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and sprint out the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo glanced in the mirror that he kept in his back pocket, along with his handy dandy comb. He brushed his bangs around a few times. Exhaling one last time, Duo put the mirror back in his pocket. She'll love my gift, he thought as he reached for the button. He pushed it. There was a chiming noise as he waited for his date.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi threw the last cracker in her mouth. She threw her plate in the sink, gazing in the mirror. She liked what she saw. Throwing a glance at the clock, her stomach dropped. Five after seven, he was late, she thought irritably. As if her thoughts summoned him, a deep chiming sound was heard as she ran to the door. She twisted the doorknob and opened it. "Hi Duo!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero squatted in the near by bushes. There was Duo, holding something behind his back, and looking in a mirror. How pathetic, Heero thought. He saw Duo ring the doorbell. His eyes widened as he saw the young girl who opened the door. Indeed, her hairstyle was unique, as Duo had put it, but she was very stunning. Dressed in white sandals, dark blue bell-bottoms, a white tube top, and a sky blue button up shirt, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her long blonde hair flowed slightly passed her thighs, and her enchanting blue eyes glistened in the mellow moonlight. The light application of makeup showed how very confident she was about her appearance.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo looked at the young girl who stood before him. Sure, he had seen her before, but not like this. "Whoa…" Duo said, aloud.  
"What?" Usagi asked. "Is there something in my teeth or what?" She asked, pricking her nails in between her teeth.   
"Dame, dame, dame, " Duo said, shaking both his hands and his head back and forth in a quick pace. "There's nothing wrong. You just look…stunning, that's all."   
(Stunning? Heero thought to himself. How corny. I would have never said that to someone like her.)  
"Arigatou…" Usagi said, blushing slightly.  
"Noda problem." Duo said. "Oh! Wait, I have something for you!!" Duo said, bringing forth the gift he had hid behind his back.   
"Why…Um…Duo, I'm not sure what to say." She said, shifting her weight back and forth on each foot. She glanced at the flowers. Once so beautiful, they were now basically dead. Their steams were all brown, petals were missing in places, and the actual flower itself was hanging off, attached by only a few threads.   
"Yea well…" Duo looked away, "They were supposed to be Relena's…but Heero never got around to giving them to her, so I thought I would just give them to you. Oh and…here's something else." He said, bringing a heart shaped box from behind his back.  
Usagi exhaled, seeing that the box was in full contact. She opened the box, and, to her dismay, she found that a few were missing. Usagi closed the box and smiled politely. "Thank you, Duo. It was very generous."   
"I know." Duo said, offering Usagi her arm.   
(Well…he's off to a great start, Heero thought sarcastically.)  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
^ Weeeeeelll, what did you all think? I know its kind of short, but I didn't want to get into the date just yet, then it'd be too long. Please, please write reviews. I like to know what people think. Like if the story is a big blow, and I should just stop writing. Or if it's a good start, and I should continue. Next part coming soon.   
  
  
  
Translations:   
  
Choto matte ne - Wait a minute  
Hai - yes  
Dame, dame, dame - No, no, no  
Arigatou = Thank You  



	2. Chapter Two

***Chapter Two***  
  
  
Duo opened his car door. Usagi climbed in, refraining from plugging her nose. The car had food everywhere. You name it. French fries, hamburgers, corn dogs, open ketchup packages, moldy bread, and the list continued for some time. She tore at the seats. Taking notice that they were, thankfully, covered in ^clean^ black towels, Usagi exhaled. At least she didn't have to sit on anything dirty.   
Running to the driver's side, Duo opened the door. He climbed in and slammed his door. Usagi could have sworn she saw rust falling off. "I got this baby a long time ago. Can't part with it. It's by old junkie."  
Usagi nodded, trying to be as polite as possible. "I…hadn't noticed," she lied.   
Duo smiled a conceded grin and drove off. "So, where are we headed?"   
"A movie sounds good." Usagi said.   
"Movie it is then!" Duo shouted happily.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------   
  
  
Heero squatted down on the roof of the car, pressing his ear down. "Movie?" He muttered. "Well, 'least he isn't taking her to some cheesy restaurant." Lifting his ear from the roof, he stretched out on the roof, looking up at the night sky. It would be a long ride, he thought, so he mine as well get some sleep out of it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Trowa drove around in his cherry red convertible. Quatre was seated in the passenger's seat, humming along with the music on the radio. Classical, of course. Trowa turned down the music as the came to a stoplight. "…Quatre, who does that look like to you?"   
Quatre looked to the car next to him. "Well, that's Duo…and he's got a young lady with him."   
"No…I mean the one on the roof." Trowa stated blankly, pointing.  
"What are you talking about? Roof?" Quatre looked up. "Oh my, it's Heero!"   
"Should have known." Trowa stated.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Duo banged his head to the heavy metal on the radio, waiting at the light. Usagi pressed her back against the seat, not wanting to get close to the animal. She glanced over to the car next to them, which was considerably nicer then Duo's. The two guys in the next car were talking, pointing to roof on their car. Usagi hesitantly leaned over to Duo, turning the volume knob down. "Duo…who are those people and why are they looking at us?"   
Looking over to the car next to them, Duo's eyes lit up. "Hey! Dude! It's Trowa and Quatre!! That's a n----ice car!"   
"Yah," Usagi said, " but why are they looking over here?"   
"Iunno." Duo said, shrugging. He rolled down the window and looked at Trowa. "He---y! What's goin' on?!"   
"Well," Quatre started meekly, "there's a guy on your roof, Duo…"   
"ROOF?! WHAT?!" Duo climbed out the window to find Heero stretched out over the car's roof. "HEERO!!!" He shouted.   
Heero's eyes widened. Slapping his hand to his for-head, he jumped through the window and into the back seat. " Ugh…sickening."   
Duo climbed back in. When he looked to his side, Trowa's car was gone. Taking notice to the honking of several cars, he looked up. The light was green. Deciding that the best decision in this situation was to go before the people get really mad and did something crazy, he pushed his foot on the gas and went through the green light. Duo glanced occasionally at Heero. Usagi finally turned around. "Wh…Who are you and what are you doing?"  
"Heero Yuy…I'm his friend." Heero stated, sighing. He had been caught, something not very usual for him.  
"Nan da…? Duo. You know this guy?"  
"Yah…" Duo said, grinding his teeth. "He's … just a friend."   
Heero snickered. Usagi looked back into the seat. "Hajimemashite."  
"The pleasure is all mine." Heero stated, looking up into Usagi's sky-blue eyes.   
Duo turned back and glared at Heero. Heero just gave his trademark death glare back, not caring. "Omae o korosu." He said, grimacing.   
"When?" Duo asked.  
"Later…" Heero replied sarcastically.  
"Good. 'Cause I'm on a date right now."   
"Hey, cool. That means I can go, right?"   
"I guess I don't have a choice." Duo replied dully.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"What movie?" Duo asked, directing the question towards Usagi.  
"Hey, I want to see that new horror movie that just came out! You know, with all the airplanes and wars." Heero said, paying for his popcorn.  
"Was I asking you?" Duo asked, looking back at Heero.  
"I'm part of the date, remember?"   
"Grr…yea, I guess." Duo stated, turning back. "Does that sound good to you, Usagi?"  
"Sure, it sounds fine." Usagi replied.   
"All right, then," Duo said paying for his ticket.  
Usagi stood there, looking at the clerk. She then turned her gaze to Duo. "What a…" Usagi started, but was cut off by Heero.  
"Yea, I know…" Heero said, handing the lady standing in the booth a five-dollar bill and two singles. "Don't worry about it."   
Usagi smiled sweetly. "Thank you."   
"Whatever." Heero said, walking away.   
Usagi paid for the candy she wanted, and walked in. Squeezing past Duo she sat down in a seat. Both Heero and Usagi were looking at Duo. The man that didn't bother paying his date had a pile of candy and food piled to his face. Jelly beans, pop, popcorn, m & m's, skittles, sour patch kids, and jaw breakers. This was just half of it.   
"Hungry?" Heero asked, raising one skeptical eyebrow.  
"You bet!" Duo said, tossing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Of course, he ^intended^ to catch it in his mouth, but that wasn't the case. It had flown behind him and landed on the lady behind him. "Oh…oh, I'm so…so sorry." Duo said, trying to look sincere. One couldn't help but almost laughing at the lady that sat behind him. She was very … horizontally overgrown. Pieces of her stomach were sagging over to the chairs that were to her left and to her right, where no one sat. She had a dress on that was a tacky shade of yellow, and was decorated with purple and pink flowers. Her eyeliner was heavy, and her eye shadow was scattered and uneven. The foundation she wore was all too heavy, and her blush was much to dark. She looked like a second-class circus clown.   
"Not…a problem." She said, bending down to pick the piece of popcorn up. The chair squeaked when she squirmed. After several minutes of struggling, she finally reached it. "Do you still want it?" She asked in an overly masculine tone.   
"Um…no thank you." Duo said.   
The lady shrugged and popped it into her mouth, swallowing it without even chewing.   
Usagi raised both eyebrows, exchanging a glance with Heero. Heero sat down, watching the previews. He propped his feet on the seat in front of him.   
As the movie proceeded, Heero had started to getting bored. The movie wasn't really all that interesting, he had said he wanted to see it because he knew Duo didn't like these types of movies. Heero's only mission left in this world was to aggravate Duo until they day he died. Grabbing some of the popcorn Duo hadn't eaten yet, he threw it at selective people in the room. The people looked back for the culprit, but only found several people. There was no way in telling who did it.   
Duo leaned over to Usagi and pressed his lips to hers. She was very relieved to found that he had had a mint before he did this. Returning the kiss, the two entwined in a moment of passion. Heero looked over. "HEY! I WANT TO PLAY!!" He screeched playfully in a low whisper.   
Duo ignored the comment as much as possible. After hearing several minutes of whining, he tore away and glared at Heero, who was now staring 'innocently' at the movie screen. " You won't get the chance to kill me, because I'll do it first!!" Duo said, grinding his teeth. Heero merely snickered, and threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Unlike Duo, he had caught it in his mouth.   
When the movie ended, the trio walked out. Usagi stretched, stifling a yawn. " I'll see you two later." Heero said, "I'll walk home."  
"Yea, good idea," Duo responded bitterly.   
"Ja ne!" Usagi shouted, wriggling her fingers in the air.   
Heero slung a brown jacket over his shoulder and walked out the door. "Later."   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi and Duo stood on her doorstep. "Look, I'm really sorry about how this turned out."   
"It's okay. It actually wasn't half bad. I'd like to do it again sometime." Usagi said, smiling. She actually met it.   
"Hontou da!?!" Duo asked, surprised.  
"Yes, really." Usagi said and hugged him. She walked back inside her house and closed the door quietly.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
^ Okay. I'm no good at this humor thing, am I? Please, write reviews, tell me what you think, and answer my question. :Laughs: The next chapter might be out later then this one. I'm going to be working on two fics at once, so it might be hard. Also, I don't usually proofread my work. I know, I know, bad idea. I try sometimes, but I always forget. I ^do^ use spell check, but I don't look for the small errors. So if you see any, please let me know. I don't want to constantly look like a goof.   
  
  
Translations:   
  
·Nan da…? - What the…?  
·Hajimemashite - Pleased to meet you/ How do you do?  
·Omae o korosu- I'll kill you.   
·Ja ne - See ya  
·Hontou da!? - Really!?   



	3. Chapter Three

***Chapter Three***  
  
  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, combing her long blonde hair, which was now kept down instead of in the usual hairstyle. She yawned slightly; it had been a long night. Despite Duo's wild and … unearthly behavior, Usagi had actually enjoyed the evening with him. She remembered, sometime in the movie, Duo babbling on about how he had four friends, and she had four friends. Basically, he was suggesting they all get together sometime. Usagi shrugged and stretched out over her bed. Maybe, she thought, just maybe.  
  
  
---------------------------   
  
Duo tiptoed in the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. All the lights were off, and there was no sign of Heero. Exhaling, Duo headed for the stairs. Right on the 13th step, two from the end, an alarm sounded. Duo looked around, trying to figure out what he had done, and, mostly, since when had Heero and him had an alarm in their house?  
Heero came rushing out of his room and tackled Duo all the way to the 7th step, from there both of them tumbled the rest of the way down.  
"HEERO!!" Duo shouted, rubbing his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!??!"   
Heero shrugged. "Boredom, I guess."   
Duo glared. "Boredom? Great, Boredom. So one day when you're ^really^ bored your going to take a gun to my head, huh!?"   
Heero nodded, pretending to think about Duo's statement. "He----y. That might be a good idea."   
Duo hung his head. "God, you're pathetic."   
"HEY! AT LEAST I'M NOT DATING A DITZY BLONDE!"  
"She isn't ditzy!" Duo yelled back down the stairs, "and, make note, that at least I'm not going around flirting with other peoples dates."  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Flirting?"   
"Yah, flirting." Duo spat back.  
"Oooooh," Heero said, grinning. "I get it! You're jealous because she waved to me, and because she talked to me, hai?"   
"NO!" Duo shouted once more and slammed his door.   
Heero shrugged, jumped over the back of the couch, and flipped on the TV. "He's jealous." He stated to the empty room.   
  
--------------------------- The Next Morning---------------------------  
  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. What day was it? She never kept track of the days during the summer time. She couldn't help it. Without school, she really didn't know. And she had graduated a year ago. Stumbling out of bed, she shuffled downstairs. The fridge stood open. Not bothering to think about that, Usagi grabbed a soda out of the fridge and took a drink.   
Taking a look about the room, she sighed. Usagi picked up the phone, and called each and every one of the girls. Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami. Each line starting with… "Hey, I've got something for you to do today. Why don't you come with me and Duo and…" She went on about how he had a friend, and, that each could be hooked up with one. Three of them immediately agreed, but it took Ami some talking into. She couldn't use the studying excuse anymore, because she was out of school and she wasn't going to college for another year yet. After rolling off fifteen excuses and all of them being turned down, she finally agreed.   
She hung up the phone and dialed the last number. Duo's.   
  
  
---------------------------  
  
Duo rolled out of bed and onto the floor with an excruciating thump. He groaned and literally crawled out of the room. Standing up, he just fell back down again and slide down fifteen steps. Each time he hit a step it made a dunk noise. Repeat that fifteen times and it got pretty annoying.   
Heero looked over to Duo. He had been awake all night and wasn't at all tired. Duo, on the other hand, had gotten plenty of sleep, twelve hours to be more specific, and looked exhausted. "You're girlfriend just called."  
Duo's eyes lit up. "Really?"   
"Yup." Heero said, flipping through the channels.  
"What'd she need?"   
"Well," Heero started, looking up at the ceiling. "She said something about you being an immature pig and thought I was so much better and…"   
Duo rolled his eyes, leaving Heero alone to ramble on. He poured himself a class of orange juice and glanced at the paper. He read the cover, "Kids eating too much?" Duo grunted. A person could never eat too much, Duo thought to him self. Take him, for example. He ate a truckload a day and never gained a pound. Duo smiled in spite of himself. He shrugged once more and took out the funnies. Each stupid, immature joke made him laugh.  
Joining Duo in the kitchen, Heero came in. He sat down. "She said that she had plans tonight. You should get all the guys and she'd get her friends and do a huge party kind of thing."  
Duo sipped is orange juice. "Is that right."  
"Yah," Heero said, yawning. "She said that you should call her back with a suggestion of some sort."   
"Alright," Duo said, reaching for the phone. He dialed Usagi's number and waiting for her to pick up.  
"Moshi Moshi." Came Usagi's pleasant, sweet voice.  
"Hey." Duo said back.   
Heero ran upstairs to pick up the other line.   
"How's it goin'? She asked.  
"Alright, I guess. How long have you been up?" Duo questioned. She sounded too cheerful to have just gotten up. He glanced at the clock. Noon. An hour…two at the most.   
"Oh…about four hours."   
"FOUR HOURS!?" Duo yelled. "Holy…why so early?"  
"No reason, really. Anyways. Is it a good idea?"  
"Yea…it's a great idea. We'll all be there around four. Picnic sound good?"   
"Uh huh, sounds great."   
"Alright, bye."   
"Ja ne."  
Duo hung up the phone while Heero hung up the extension. Heero ran into the bathroom and got a pair of scissors, grinning.  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
The clock now read three o' clock. All the girls would be coming in about fifteen minutes. Glancing in the oven, Usagi scrunched up her nose. She had attempted to cook an apple pie. She also thought that she had remembered the directions. Shrugging, Usagi took it out of the oven and set it on the counter. Taking out a magazine, she waited for everyone to get there.  
Usagi was reading a section about girls with embarrassing stories, seeking advice. She was interrupting by the chiming of her doorbell. Without warning, three girls came rushing in, the fourth one slowly walking behind.   
"Oi minna!" Usagi greeted.  
"Hey Usagi." Makoto said, glancing around.   
"Where are they!?" Minako said, bursting in the door, shoving Makoto out of the way.  
Usagi looked disturbingly at Minako. "Anxious much?"  
"Hai, hai. Very!" Minako shouted.   
"They'll be here in forty-five minutes. Take a chill pill and relax until then."   
The girls all nodded their head. They dug into the apple pie, watched TV, gossiped, and read a few articles out of the magazine. Before they knew it, four o' clock had rolled around. Makoto grabbed her basket that she had prepared and waiting by the door with the rest of the girls.   
  
  
---------------------------  
  
Heero packed a few sandwiches into the large basket. He didn't even know why he was going. Duo had somehow managed to convince him to go, but he didn't really want to. Five gossiping, ditzy girls, and Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei would surround him. Quatre and Trowa would be talking amongst themselves, leaving two girls alone. Wufei would be complaining about woman and how they were so week. And Duo would be running around like the freak of nature he was. He shook his head and sighed, packing a few bags of chips and bottles of pop into the basket. "Duo!" He shouted. Heading for the stairs, he grabbed the scissors and waiting.  
"What?" Duo asked, appearing at the top.   
"I think you should uh…fix up your hair." Heero said, nodding. He started up the stairs.  
"I was…until you disrupted me."   
"Well…" Heero said. "Turn around."   
"Why"  
"Just do it!"   
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He moved his feet and turned about. "What are you going to do?"  
"You know that braid has always gotten annoying. I mean, it has to be a major turn off towards girls. You outta cu…" Before Heero could finish, Duo was in the bathroom, door locked.  
"NO!!" Duo shouted. "YOU ARE NOT CUTTING MY BRAID OFF!!!"  
"Aww…c'mon Duo! You got to cut it ^sometime^! I mean, its five feet long and your barely that tall yourself!!!"   
"So what?" Duo stated bluntly. "I don't care."   
"You have to come out sometime." Heero said, standing in front of the door.   
"Yah, I guess I do. But not until you leave."  
Heero shrugged. Walking a few paces away from the door, he stumped, pretending to go down stairs.   
Duo held his breath, waiting until it was safe to go out. He had spent a good portion of his life growing out his braid. It shouldn't have to be cut of now! He walked outside, only to find Heero still standing there. Before Duo could even let out a scream, Heero had him turned around and pinned.   
"Now…hold still unless you want me to do a really choppy job!"   
"HEERO, DON'T!" Duo said, struggling. He couldn't break free.  
"Now, Duo, don't be such a baby about these things," Heero said, snickering slightly. He took this scissors and cut in one, straight line. The five foot long braid fell to the floor. Duo could not protest any more. Heero dropped the scissors and head downstairs. "You better get ready…we have to go pick the girls up in ten minutes!" He shouted. "Don't stall."  
Duo glared after Heero. "HEERO!! YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH BOTH EYES OPEN TONIGHT!!"   
Heero shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed the picnic basket and waiting for the panic-stricken Duo to get downstairs.   
  
  
  
---------------------------   
  
  
^Hmmm :Think: Well? Good, bad, not so good? It isn't all that funny, I have some really good ideas for the next part though, so please be patient. Thank you so much for the reviews, and please keep leaving them. I have actually started to consider turning this into a Heero/Usagi fic. :Shrug: Maybe.   
  
  
  
Translations:   
  
·Moshi moshi - a greeting used to answer the phone  
·Hai - Yes  
·Ja ne - See you   
·Oi minna - Hey everyone  
  



	4. Chapter Four

****Chapter Four****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo gazed in the mirror, sighing pathetically. It was gone! The whole braid was gone! How could Heero have done this? Not even he would go that low. Or at least…that's what Duo thought. Duo knocked down half of the objects that were so neatly kept on his shelf. He grabbed a comb and some hair spray and started messing around with it. Five minutes passed before he heard an ever-so-impatient voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Duo!!" Heero shouted. "Hurry up!!"  
Duo stormed down the stairs, straight passed Heero, and into the driver's side of the car. Opening the glove department, he shuffled a few loose items around, searching for one thing particularly. "Grr!! Why did he go and do that!? I can't believe I'm even going out in public looking like this!!" Duo thought, having nothing but hatred towards Heero.   
Heero, on the other side of things, stood in the kitchen. He snickered, looking at the paranoid Duo who sat in the car. Reaching for the picnic basket that sat on the table, he head outside.   
Duo locked all the doors, snickering. Heero gave his trademark death glare, staring directly at Duo. "Omae o Korosu.." He mouthed.   
Shaking his head, Duo put his keys in the ignition and started the car. If Heero was going to go to some big extreme, then so was Duo. Pressing his foot to the gas, Duo took off.  
Heero gazed after the car, a look of bewilderment plastered upon his face. Who in their right mind would think that Heero couldn't easily catch up? Heero thought about this and shrugged. It ^was^ Duo after all. Heero took off at a gut ranching pace, carrying the picnic basket with him. Settling one of his feet into the ground, he jumped and landed on the roof of the car with a loud 'clunk.' Heero hung on the edge of the car and kicked the window in; landing in the passenger's seat of Duo's old, beat up car.   
Duo took his eyes off the road to stare at Heero. Jaw dropped, hands off the wheel, and hair in eyes, it was a site to see, Duo being mad and all. The indigo in his eyes burned with anger, very unusual for the normally hyper active Duo.   
"Duo…you might want to watch out…" Heero stated bluntly, looking out the window.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!" Duo shouted. Before he could get any more words out of his mouth, he heard a loud 'thunk' and was swung forward. Luckily, Duo ^was^ smart enough to wear his seatbelt. Hence the reason he wasn't thrown through the windshield. There was a loud growling heard from outside the car. Duo turned his head to see Wufei…receding hairline and all. "Oh…my…god. Wufei…you drive a car?!"  
"OF COURSE I DRIVE A CAR YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!!!"   
Duo growled at the word 'braided'. It was low, but Wufei caught the low snarling.   
"Turn around…"   
"No…" Duo protested to Wufei's request.  
Wufei smirked, turning Duo's head himself. "HA!! HAHAHAH!!!" Wufei tipped his head back, and let out a shrill, harsh laughter.  
"C'mon Wu-man…it isn't THAT funny." Duo said, sighing slightly.  
"YES IT IS!!" Wufei said, finishing his session of laughter for the day.   
"Not as funny as that stupid over-receded hairline of yours!" Duo spat.  
Wufei shrugged. "Maybe."  
"No…I have to agree with Wufei here, Duo…you missing your braid IS pretty funny…" Heero cut in.  
"Is n.." Duo paused, looking at his watch. He jumped out of the car and literally stuffed Wufei in the back seat. "C'mon…at this rate…we're going to be killed and eaten alive if we don't hurry."  
"By who?" Wufei asked, not seeming to care.  
"Usagi and her friends."  
"BAKA!! MORE WEAK ONNAS!?"   
Heero turned back to glare. "Whattya mean… 'more'?"   
"Well…look at the idiot driving…" Wufei whispered, snickering.  
"I heard that!!" Duo yelled into the back seat. "Oh and…Wu-man … I'll fix your car later."  
"Maxwell…if you call me Wu-man one more time I'll cut more than your hair off…"  
"NO!!!!" Duo protested, screeching loudly. "NOT THAT!!!"  
"Yes, that!!!"  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!"  
"Oh, I would…" Wufei said in a very low, threatening voice.  
"And if he doesn't," Heero said, snickering wildly, "I will!!"   
"YOU GUYS ARE ETCHI!!" Duo yelled, now at the top of his lungs.   
"Drive faster, Baka, or you're going to be late…" Heero spoke up, trying to get passed Duo's loud yells.   
"Don't call me an idiot…" Duo said, driving with only one hand.  
"But he's only stating the truth." Wufei said, sticking up for Heero…for once. Ironic, ne?  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Usagi peered over Makoto's shoulder. "Are they here yet?"  
"Nope." Makoto stated dully, looking over at the clock. Both the hands were far passed where they were supposed to be. The guys were already an hour and half late. Too bad they didn't have a cell phone, Makoto thought almost regrettably.   
All five of the girls pilled up on Usagi's comfortable sofa and started flipping through a variety of manga's. Laughter occasionally spurted out from one of them…10 minutes past…and at last, the guys had shown up.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Duo swerved, nearly missing a curve.   
"Duo…" Came a small voice. It was Quatre's. Wufei and Heero had just picked up the remaining two; Quatre and Trowa.   
"What!?" Duo asked, again swerving.   
"If you aren't careful…you're going to hit someone…" Quatre finished, looking about with a worried expression.   
"I WON'T HIT ANYONE!! I'M THE BEST DRIVER IN THE WORLD!!" Duo exerted a semi-evil laughter, scaring everyone in the car. Finally, after merely dodging several cars on a numerous amount of times, Duo finally came to a large, blue house.   
"Hey…I never thought of this before…but how are we going to fit everyone in the car?" Heero asked, looking at the tiny amount of space in the car. Even now, everyone was scrunched together, practically sitting on each other's lap.   
"Uh…we'll figure that out when we get in there..." Duo said as he drove into the driveway. The door to the blue house swung open. Five young girls came hustling out. One had her hair up in a ponytail, two pieces of hair came out. She wore a tight, green skirt and a white tank top with a three quarter forest green over shirt thrown over it. Another had a small red bow, half her hair up, half of it down. Her long hair flowed a bit passed her thighs. Her hair ended shortly before the orange capris she was wearing. With her orange carpis came an orange shirt decorated with small pictures of flowers. The third one had long, raven color hair with spurts of purple in it. Her violet eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight. A small, red summer dress that barely reached her knees covered her body, but was sure to point out every curve. The fourth one was a bit more casually dressed. Her blue hair hung in her eyes, nothing special was done with it. Then again, neither was anyone else's hair. Placed so daintily on her body was a pair of shorts. For her, they were short enough; they barely covered up her thighs, really. The halter-top she was wearing covered all of her stomach, but tied around in the neck. It was blue and had a large peace sign printed across the front. The last girl to leave the house caught everyone's eye, except Wufei's, who was facing the opposite direction, sighing. Her long adangos were slightly curled towards the bottom, but they were very long besides the fact. The young girl wasn't wearing anything really spectacular. No, it was her natural beauty that stunned everyone. The other girls carried a beauty of their own, one that came along with a slight use of makeup and nice clothes, but the last one was simply wearing a pair of light-pink shirts that were rolled up at the bottom and a white tee shirt with a bunny on it and a pair of white flip flop sandals.  
"Whoa…" Four out of the five guys said in unison, one staring at a different girl…even Wufei, though he kept to himself about it. When Duo saw Usagi coming towards the window, he reached down to find the handle and smacked his hand to his for-head. It had...erm… mysteriously gotten knocked off sometime ago. Duo sighed and turned the little screw that was once the handle.   
Usagi folded her arms and leaned against the frame of the open window. "You're late…" She said, glaring in like she meant it.   
"Yea…well…uh…" Duo started, trying to make up some sort of excuse. Usagi's soft, tender lips silenced him. This received an odd stare from everyone in the car, except Heero who had seen it all before. You could imagine the very thoughts of each and every ex-gundam pilot. 'Duo!?…Kissing a girl!?…Whoa!' No one had really imagined Duo ever getting a date in this lifetime…come to think of it…any lifetime. After the thought finally registered in each of their minds, they all shrugged it off.   
"It's okay, Duo-san," Usagi said, kissing Duo once more.   
Ami opened the back seat of the car and was ^about^ to climb in, but a light touch on her abdomen stopped her. "Excuse me miss…" came Quatre's timid voice. "I think you'll have to talk about him about the seating." He finished, pointing to the braid less Duo.  
"Oh…I…I'm sorry…" Ami said, blushing slightly.   
Quatre smiled politely. "It's okay.."   
Ami nodded and moved towards the front, towards Usagi, charmed by Quatre's smile, though she wouldn't yet admit it to herself. "Usagi…" Ami whispered softly, not wanting to interrupt the talking couple. "There's a problem with the seating."  
Usagi's eyes traveled to the back seat and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "You…do…have a second car or something, don't you??"  
"Nope." Heero said, snickering slightly.  
Usagi hung her head in shame, sighing. "Duo…get out of the car…"   
"Why!?" Duo asked, raising one skeptical eyebrow.  
"Just do it!" Usagi stated back, raising her voice slightly.   
"Fine, fine…" Duo said, climbing out of the car.  
Usagi stood there impatiently, waiting for Duo to get out of the car. She studied him carefully. He wasn't very clumsy, maybe it was just him to be forgetful and ditzy like herself. As she was looking Duo over, her eyes fell on the back of his hair. "Oh gods…Duo…what happened to your hair??!!"  
Duo whirled around to see Usagi's jaw near the floor yet again. "Heero."  
Usagi looked at Heero, who was staring blankly out the window. "What did you do to my baby's hair!?" She shouted.  
"Baby?" Duo asked, raising both eyebrows. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"  
Usagi bopped Duo over the head lightly. "I meant you, goof ball."  
"He's more then a goof ball…" whispered Makoto under her breath. "He's an idiot." She thought she said this quietly enough, but apparent all the girls heard it, and one of the guys.   
Wufei glanced up to see the young lady. A small, barely visible smile worked its way across his face. "At least one onna thinks right out of the group," he thought to himself.  
Makoto caught Wufei's smile and returned it back. Wufei, who thought his smile wasn't caught, glared back at the girl and turned his head.   
Usagi shook his head. "Whatever. I don't care…" She said and climbed into the car. She sat in the little space that was left between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. Luckily, Usagi was small enough to fit. Duo climbed back into the car, smothering Usagi between himself and Heero.   
The perfect soldier didn't say anything to this. He didn't mind the light weigh inflicting in his side. Maybe even enjoyed it? Heero shook his head, dismissing the very thought. Never.   
"Okay," Usagi said, looking over the car once more. "Rei-chan…sit right in front of that boy on the floor…" She finished, pointing to a young man whose light brown hair covered one of his emerald eyes. Rei scurried over to the other side of the car. The guy sitting in the car opened the door and let the girl in without any comments. Rei sat down and leaned against his feet.   
"Good…" She said, nodding her head in satisfactory. No one was going to complain. They were all going to listen to her.  
"Now…Makoto…you sit…mmm…right there…" Usagi said hesitantly, pointing to the young man with black hair; which was kept up in a low ponytail. Makoto nodded and sat right in front of him, trying to lean too hard against his legs. Wufei turned his head again, an angry expression plastered upon his face.   
"Ami…since there's only one spot left, you should sit right there!" She pointed to the last boy. He had blonde hair and was dressed in khaki's and a dark brown, v-necked tee shirt. He smiled lightly as he brought his legs up and folded them Indian style, smashing Wufei in the process. Ami bowed her head politely and sat on the floor. "Okay! I guess that's it!!"  
"What about me!?" Minako squealed.  
"Oh…yeah…Minako…I don't know where you'll sit…hmm…" Usagi looked around. Everyone was totally squished in.  
"I have an idea…" Duo said with an evil grin.  
  
---------------------------------------- Five minutes later ----------------------------------------  
  
"Is everyone ready??" Duo asked, looking around.  
"Hai…" Everyone said in unison.   
Usagi stretched across Minako and peeped her head out the window, tilting it slightly up. "Heero…are you ready?"   
"Yah…" Heero said, holding either ends of the car roof tightly.   
"Good." Usagi said, looking towards Duo. "Everyone's ready!"  
Duo nodded, started the car, and headed towards the park.   
Everyone's eyes moved out the window. No one wanted to say anything, it'd be way too uncomfortable. Usagi and Duo, however, were having a pleasant little conversation. The wind stung at Heero's eyes until he finally got wise enough and closed them.  
The large group arrived at the park after what seemed like an eternity. Everyone stumbled out of the car and stretched.   
"Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" Makoto screeched as she hopped around on her left foot. "It's asleep, it's asleep, it's asleep."  
"Weak onna…" Wufei snickered as he passed.  
"WEAK!!?" Makoto yelled, coming to attention. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' WEAK!?"  
"You…" replied Wufei as he whirled around to face the girl.  
"I'll show you weak." Makoto said as she marched towards Wufei, who totally unexpected what was about to happen. Makoto curled her hands into a fist and hurled it into Wufei's stomach. Wufei doubled over at the strength that the lady held. Makoto then lifted her knee and kicked Wufei were the sun didn't shine and pushed him to the ground.  
"Ouch…" Wufei moaned as he rolled around.  
"Whoa…Wu-man got his butt kicked by a girl!!" Duo said, eyes widening as he looked at Wufei.  
"She got lucky…"   
Makoto walked over to her basket and pulled out two large red blankets. Side by side, she spread them out. With her now released anger, she put the baskets down and looked around, smiling. The picnic would soon begin.  
  
  
---------------------------------------- To Be Continued ----------------------------------------  
  
^WEEE!! That was actually more then four pages long!! I'm so proud of myself. ^_^ Okay, I'm just kidding. I am soooo terribly sorry that this came out late. I promise that the next chapter will be out soon!!   
So, what did you all think of it? Please leave reviews, negative or positive, doesn't matter. I'll need at least…::Rolls dice:: Six … to continue. I've decided to go with that. If no one likes it…then I don't think I should continue.  
The next chapter will go through the picnics, pairings, and dates. I ^need^ to know if I should write two separate chapters. One lime and one lemon. Ple---ase let me know!! If I get enough requests, I'll do it. I hope you enjoyed it!!   
  
  
Translations  
  
·Omae o Korosu - I'll kill you  
·Baka- Idiot/ Stupid  
·Manga - Japanese comic  
·Ne - right/ alright   
·Hai - yes  
·Etchi - Perverted  
  
I'm sorry for those of you who have a good memory or know Japanese, but I have to repeat some of the translations. If it insults you..erm..tough, I guess. -.-() Sorry.  
Oh yah…sorry for any typos… Um… I was really too lazy to read through it. If you're really that irritated, contact me and I'll fix them.   
  
::Cry:: Omigosh!! I'm so embarrassed!! I totally messed up the seating. I did fix it , however. I put Makoto twice. Gosh…I'm just awful!! ::Blushes::  



	5. Chapter Five

***Chapter Five***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone gazed around at the variety of food. The blanket was covered with small sandwiches, salads, drinks, pies, cakes, chips, and all sorts of baked goods. Makoto, the cooking goddess, handled about eighty percent of it. Duo charged at the food, but a rather unfamiliar hand grabbed at his collar. He whirled around, expecting to see one of the girls…or possibly even one of the guys. Instead he found himself gazing into the blue eyes of a sandy-haired young lady. Swallowing, he cocked his head to the right.   
"Relena." Heero stated blankly, staring at the girl. "What are you doing here?"  
Relena let go of Duo and made her way to the ex-Chinese pilot. "Heeeeero!!" She shouted and clung to him.  
'Oh gods…' Heero found himself thinking. "Relena…get off of me." He maintained his emotionless tone.   
"But…But Heero…" Relena whimpered.   
"Get off." Heero said once more, pushing her out of the way.  
Usagi made her way to the young lady. "Exuse me. We're having a picnic here…no strange little ugly girls are welcome."  
Relena turned, meeting gazes with her confronter. "Then do tell me miss…why are you here?"  
Usagi grimaced slightly. The girl had some wit…not much, but some. "Because…" she bent down and leaned over to whisper in Relena's ear, "You're boyfriend and I are…."  
Relena gasped, wanting to hear no more. "No!" She said unbelievingly.   
Placing her hands on her hips, Usagi nodded. "Yup. You bet…Heero and I are…dare I say it? Fri---ends!" She let out a fake gasp.  
Relena looked at the woman who had just insulted her. How DARE her insult royalty. Relena was about to open her mouth to say so, but thought it be wise that she kept what they called a 'low profile.' Instead, she smiled her little smile. "Here. Why don't we start over?"  
Usagi nodded. That would be a wise idea. "My name is Usagi."   
"Relena."  
They two girls exchanged smiles. Unfortunately, that's all they did. The next five minutes was spent in a very awkward silence. Movement consisted of nodding, smiling, and receiving strange glances from everyone else. Usagi finally cleared her throat and broke the silence. (A/n: OOOOH NOO!!! SHE BROKE THE SIIILCENCE!! : Runs around, picking up the scattered pieces: The nerve of her!) "Would you like to join us? I'm sure there is plenty of food." She turned to glance at everyone else.   
Relena's gaze immediately traveled to Heero. Perfect chance to be around him!! She nodded rather quickly, exerting a dream filled sigh. "That sounds wonderful."  
Heero sighed internally. A full day with Relena, oh joy. Deciding that his appetite had taken a total downfall, he walked until he reached a large oak tree. Grabbing a few rocks, he sat down. Every once and again, he would throw rocks out towards the small lake and watch them skid across the soothing blue water.   
Usagi looked towards Heero. She assumed that he probably didn't like this girl too much. Sighing, she turned around and saw Duo staring at one of the girls. She shook her head and marched over to Duo. "DUOOO!!!" She screeched into his ear.  
"IE!!" Duo whirled around to see a furry-eyed Usagi. He turned around and ran to hid behind Wufei. "Wu-man…ya gotta help me out here!!" Seeing Usagi nowhere in site, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh boy, oh boy…that was ^close^."   
"Yea…I know it was close…" Said a not-so-Wufei sounding voice.   
Duo turned around, chancing to see who it was. "Awww…Usa-san…when did you get here?"   
She glared at Duo. " A quick sorry would get you out of this mess in no time, Duo-kun."  
Getting the clue, Duo nodded. "Gomen, Usagi…it won't happen again…"  
Usagi nodded then stood up. "Are we going to eat any time soon?"  
Everyone gazed at her and nodded.   
Rei sat down and started loading her plate with some of Makoto's famous potato salad.   
"Are you going to eat ^all^ of that?" A calm, deep voice came from behind her.   
  
Rei turned her head to see the same guy she had sat in front of in the car. A crimson color made its way across Rei's tan face and her violet eyes closed as she laughed. This brought a smile to the young man's face. "My name is Trowa…it'd be a pleasure if I knew yours, miss…"   
Rei extended her hand and smiled. "Rei." She slid over on the large, red blanket and made room for Trowa. Seemingly indifferent to this gesture, he took the seat anyways.  
  
Taking a sip of her grape soda, Ami sighed. It was a splendid day out. Sure, it was a little warm, but the breeze blew just right. Everyone seemed so happy, too. Even Ami, who had her set of eyes placed on a guy…for once. Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, Ami awoke from her pleasant daydreams to see a blonde-haired young man with the most pleasant blue eyes she had ever seen. Ami gave her genuine smile. "Good evening, can I help you Mr. …" She trailed off; slightly embarrassed that she never caught his name.   
"Quatre…" the blonde stated, tipping his head to the right and smiling slightly. "The name is Quatre."   
Ami smiled, her blue eyes glistening in the noon sunlight. "Ami…" She stated.  
"Well, Miss Ami…would you mind if I sat next to you?" Quatre asked, gesturing to the open spot next to Ami.  
Ami shook her head. "No, not at all."   
  
Wufei growled, massaging his stomach. The weak onna had left a rather large bruise right in his stomach… 'And some where else…' Wufei thought to himself, looking down at his punctured manhood.   
Makoto walked over to Wufei and tapped him on the soldier. When Wufei turned around, his eyes widened slightly. "Get away, weak onna."  
"Would you like to test that theory again, mister?"  
"No ma'am…" Wufei said, growling.   
"Good. Now move over and let me sit there!" Makoto demanded and pushed Wufei aside. The two sat in silence, eating, not exchanging a single word.   
  
Duo glanced at Usagi, who was gorging down half the food. "WHERE DOES ALL THAT GO!?"   
"In…my stomach?" Usagi asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "Where else?"  
"How many stomachs do you HAVE?!"  
"One…"  
"Holy…Not even ^I^ can eat that much…" Duo said, some noodles dangling from his mouth.   
"…I think you could eat more." Came a cold, emotionless voice from behind them.  
"Wanna bet?" Usagi asked, turning to Heero.  
Makoto came up. "I bet five dollars on Usagi!!" Makoto shouted. Then, turning to everyone else, she shouted "EATING CONTE-----ST!!"   
Everyone dropped what they were doing and ran to Usagi and Duo.   
A light shade of pink arose on Usagi's face. "Mako-chan…I really...d…"   
Makoto put a hand over Usagi's mouth, silencing her. "You'll do fine…" She removed her hand and gave Usagi a hardy pat on the back and slowly moved away. Bids were being called. Most of the guys said that Duo would win…and most of the ladies said Usagi would win. But who knew, really? They both ate more than the whole country of Mexico put together.  
Usagi sat, spoon in right hand, fork in left. She held in her laughter as much as she could. Sure…one had heard of abnormal dating…but this was insane!! An eating contest…with her boyfriend!! Who would have thought?  
Duo's eyes glistened at the variety of food that sat directly in front of him. Apparently, everyone else had gotten his or her share. Sitting in front of Duo and Usagi was a fruit salad with sugar and melted marshmallows mixed in. The second thing they had to eat was a whole jar of pickles. Moving on, the third item of food that sat on the red blanket was a large hamburger with ketchup, mustard, more pickles, and lettuce. Fourth was a quart of water…just to help everything down. This also marked the halfway point. The fifth item probably should have been the third item…then the water might have helped. Right after the gallon of water laid three jalapenos. Each one had to be fully chewed and swallowed before one could move on…just like the rest of the food. After that was the sixth item- a bag of sour cream and onion potato chips along with a small glass of orange juice. For the 7th item Duo and Usagi ^each^ got half of a chocolate cheesecake. (A/n: mmmm) The eighth item was, by far, the worst on the table. In a jar, all raveled up, lay a big, fat, juicy worm. The worm, however, did not have to be chewed. One could just swallow it. This was to prevent anyone from tossing anything back up.  
Usagi's eyes looked over half the items and she nodded. She could do this, piece of cake. It was a shame she didn't see that later half.   
Ami and Quatre made there way to the front of the blanket while everyone else lined up at the sides. "The rules are…" Ami started. "You have to eat everything. The first one to reach the end of the food line wins!"   
"What do we win…?" Duo questioned.  
"…Bragging rights, I s'pose…" Quatre said with a tint of amusement in his voice. Why were they doing this? He questioned. They really didn't win anything…except bragging rights.  
"Bragging rights…over Duo…I kinda like this!" Usagi said, grinning.  
Duo looked over with an ever-so playful glance. Usagi whimpered, giving her puppy face. This made Duo laughed and he leaned over to nibble on her lips.  
"Hey!!" Minako shouted. "No flirting with the enemy!!"  
Duo looked over to the blonde with the red ribbon and winked. Minako smiled. Fortunately for Duo's sexy behind…Usagi did not see this. The two separated and moved to either side of the blanket.  
"Ready…set…GO!!" Rei shouted at the top her lungs, her violet eyes moving with excitement.   
Usagi immediately dug into the salad with her fork, practically inhaling each and every little piece of fruit. The marshmallows held it together fairly well, so all she had to swallow were large clumps of delicious fruit.   
Screw the forks. Duo did this the native way. He took a large scoop with each of his hands and shoved it in his mouth. All went down with great ease and he moved on to the next item. He tried shoving his hands in the jar, but they were just far too big. Usagi moved up on him and reached in with her fork, grabbing two pickles. She shoved them both in her mouth and chewed then swallowed. Duo, realizing he needed a fork to do this, ran back to the starting place and grabbed a fork. This gave Usagi a rather large lead. By the time Duo had started on his first pickle, Usagi had one left. Shoving the last pickle in her mouth, Usagi scrambled on to the next station.   
Duo chewed on his last two pickles. They were so--- sweet. And don't get Duo wrong or anything…he loves sweet stuff…but these just didn't taste right!! He saw Usagi digging into the large hamburger and swallowed the last two pickles. He tumbled over to the third item.   
Sure, Usagi was eating as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she was too worried about her self-image. Each bite she took was dainty but large. And after each bite she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. Normally, she wouldn't have been like this. But there ^were^ guys around she did have to make a decent impression. Duo, on the other hand, didn't care what he looked like. He shoved half the burger in his mouth and bit down…hard. Chewing as fast as he could. He moved onto the next station, leaving Usagi with one fourth of a burger left. Duo chugged down the water, stopping to cross his legs. HE REALLY HAD TO GOOO!! But he couldn't stop… he had to win! Usagi soon met up with him and gobbled down her water with a great amount if ease. (She had, after all, practiced this with love potion. ^_^) She left, leaving Duo, rocking back and forth, with a few gulps of water left.   
Usagi's eyes dazzled at the jalapenos. She mused to herself, eyes widening. They weren't her favorite, but she knew Duo would complain and this might be a chance to get an even bigger lead. She plugged her nose and stuffed on of the hot peppers in her mouth. Chewing rapidly, she swallowed and moved onto the second. She did the same with the second as she did with the third.   
Duo finally reached the fifth station. Realizing what they were, he whined. "OH C'MON!! YOU GUYS KNOW I GET HEART BURN FROM THE CRAP!!" A few people broke out of their cheers to mock Duo.   
"Don't worry Duo…I'm sure Bunny will fix that." Minako teased.  
Duo made a snapping gesture towards Minako, but she merely hissed back teasingly. "Oooh, I'll get you." Duo said, laughing and managing one jalapeno. God must really love Duo…because Usagi didn't see this either. His eyes tracked Usagi as she moved on to the sixth item- potato chips…mmmm. He finished the second jalapeno…and SOMEHOW managed the third.   
Usagi gulped down the potato chips, chewing up to twenty…even thirty at a time. Duo finally caught up to Usagi, but she was down with three quarters of her bag. Duo popped the bag of potato chips and poured some down into his gigantic mouth. He chewed and continued pouring them into that big hole in his face.   
Fortunately for Usagi, she had already finished by the time Duo made the half way mark in his bag. Drinking her orange juice, she stumbled to the seventh item, her stomach was just about to explode. Wondering if Duo's was too, she merely shrugged. Before her eyes was a half of a chocolate cheesecake. She loved cheesecake! She dug in, forgetting about the spoon and inhaled most of the cheesecake.  
Duo gulped down the orange juice and chased after Usagi. He shoved the whole cake in his face, licking around his lips and did the same again. He didn't finish before Usagi, however. But it was pretty close. When Duo got to the last item, he saw Usagi staring blankly at the jar. Duo's gaze followed hers and realized it was a worm. "Don't wanna eat THAT, huh, Usa-chan…Looks like I'm going to win."  
Usagi didn't reply. "You guys don't really expect me to eat a worm, do you? I mean…that's inhuman."  
Duo laughed at Usagi's comment and opened the jar. He took out the large worm and swallowed it. "Ooo…It wiggles all the way down!!"   
"Nasty Duo-kun!!" Usagi whined.   
Duo got up and lightly tapped Quatre's shoulder. "I win! I win!"  
"Duo won!" Ami announced, laughing.   
"Yea…" Usagi said, getting up. "But I was pretty close. You goda give me AT LEAST that…"  
"Okay…" Duo said, turning around to take the blonde in his arms. "I'll give you second out of two…" He whispered softly, nibbling on her neck this time.   
"You can't be hungry after all of that…can you?"   
"Oh, yes. Especially when the sweetest of all candy is trapped in my arms."  
Usagi smiled as she felt Duo's hands travel up her shirt and unlace her bra.  
  
"I…don't wanna see this…" Ami said with a scrunched up nose.  
"Nor do I…" Quatre commented, looking towards the lake. "Would you care to take a walk?" He asked, directing the question towards Ami.  
"That sounds wonderful." Ami replied, giving a smile. She walked up beside Quatre. The walked down towards the lake. As they sat there in the calm, mellow silence, their hands some how found each other's and their fingers enlaced.   
  
"Oh, gross!" Rei commented, turning away.   
"Tell me about it…" Trowa said, also turning away.   
"I never…not once…imagined her doing … I mean…" Rei trailed off, shaking her head in disgust.  
"Erm…no comment here." Trowa said, running one hand through the clump of hair that blocked his emerald eye.  
"You know," Rei started, "that really gets annoying." She extended one hand and brushed his hair out of his eye. For once, both of Trowa's blazing green eyes were revealed. Rei smiled and looked up. "Wanna … just walk around?"   
Trowa nodded, half stunned at the action…the other half wanting to take this raven hair girl in her arms and just…Trowa shook his head, vanishing any thought of that. "That sounds fine…"   
Rei smiled and took him by the arm, practically dragging him. Can we guess who did all the talking?  
  
Wufei growled low.   
"Sick, huh?" Came a voice from behind him. The stupid onna who managed to damage (A/n: Hey! I rhymed! Maybe I should take up poetry…hm?) a pretty good portion of him. He turned around to get away from the site of Duo and Usagi kissing. He nodded in agreement.   
"I never caught your name…" Makoto said, lowering her eyes to the ground and blushing slightly.  
"Does it look like I care?" Wufei asked, his blank eyes starring down towards a small forest.  
"Well…"  
"Wufei…My name is Wufei."  
Makoto smiled. "I am Makoto…but most people just call me Mako-chan…but I s'pose that's a bit to affectionate for you, ne?" She asked, laughing a bit.  
Wufei turned to the girl, a confused look all to clear on his face. "What do you mean by that?"   
"Oh, you know what I mean…putting on as Mr. Tough…"  
"I'm not always like that…I just…" Wufei started…but trailed off, finding he couldn't finish.  
"I don't mind…Oh, and, sorry about that blow earlier." Makoto said, yet again a light shade of pink moving across her cheeks.  
"It's … fine." Wufei said, his glance once again traveling to the forest.  
Makoto followed his gaze. "You like the forest?"  
Wufei nodded slightly.  
"Go check it out, then…"  
Wufei glanced over, a lump of nervousness forming in his throat. Was he about to do what he thought he was about to do? Was he about to- "Would you like to go with me?"  
Makoto looked startled. "Seriously?"  
Wufei nodded. "Sure…"  
"Cool!" She shouted. The two walked towards the forest, starting an interesting conversation about martial arts.  
  
Minako sighed and turned away from the kissing couple. The Goddess of Love was left all alone. How ironic. Everyone else was paired off. Except! She ran towards the guy by the tree. He had been throwing rocks at the lake for two hours…he had to be bored. Minako tapped him lightly on the shoulder.   
"Go away." Heero said, not caring to see who it was.  
"It's Heero right? I heard that girl say your name…that's how I know. Why are you here all alone? Don't you want to have fun? Don't you talk?"   
Heero glanced up at the girl. "Minako, right? I heard the other dumb blonde talking about it. I like being alone, no, and no." Heero said, standing up. "Now…I'm going to go save the world…I'll be back in an hour." He pushed Minako in the lake and walked off.  
Minako floated there, drenched and stunned. "JERK!!" She cried out. But the boy seemed unaffected, like he didn't mind the insult. Then she glanced towards Duo. Trouble Double. Usagi, Duo, AND Minako? A slight grinned moved across her face. Nah. Just Duo and her, she could get rid of Usagi.  
  
**** To Be Continued ****  
  
  
^ Hey…I broke my personal record!! Seven pages!! ::Laughs:: Well. I will do a lemon for this chapter, I think you can tell where it will be. I've never done one before, so you'll have to work with me. I'm sorry, again, it took so long to get out. Thank you for your patience.   
About the reviews…thank you for those. I won't need six for the next one. I'll just keep writing. If one person likes it, that's great. The next chapter will be out sooner, I PROMISE this time. I don't know about the lemon though. It might take a while for me to get to this. About the typos…I'll look it over for a while and fix it and re-upload it. Until then…Erm…deal with it I s'pose. So. I hope you enjoyed it!! And I KNOW Heero is VERY VERY OOC...Im trying to fix that. Im sorry!! And Wufei is sort of OOC in this. Oh, Im just AWFUL!  
  
Translations:  
  
·Gomen - Sorry  
·Ne - Right?  
  
For those of you who don't know the Japanese/English translated names…here they are.   
  
  
Usagi - Serena (Bunny)  
Ami- Amy  
Rei- Raye  
Makoto- Lita (Mako-chan)   
Minako - Mina  
  



	6. Chapter Sixie

*****Chapter Six*****  
  
  
A/n: Erm…this chapter might not be all the best. I guess you could say this is where I flipped a little bit of romance in. I know, it's supposed to be humor, but…uh…okay, I don't have an excuse, sue me! And like a few other of the chapters, this is split up into different sections. Sorry if it's confusing.  
  
  
Leaning against a tree stood Wufei, listening intently to the girl sitting on the ground. They'd known each other for five hours tops, and he felt like he knew her inside and out. That he could trust her with anything.   
  
"Yea…my parents died when I was really young…" Makoto said, finishing off a sentence. She picked up a stick and started twirling it around in fingers. Why did she just tell him this? This man whom she had earlier been so angry with. Why was she telling him her life story as if it where nothing. It took months for Usagi to coax her out of her…but him? It took him…well…he didn't even coax her. She just started talking…and couldn't stop.   
  
"My parents abandoned me and left me on one of the colonies…I guess they never cared to meet their son." Wufei said in low whispers.  
  
"That's not true…"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because no parent would ever do that…"  
  
"They did it to me." Wufei stated. It was simple and it was a fact. There was no way   
Getting around it, yet this… this ^woman^ dared to contradict it.   
  
"Maybe it was financial problems. Parents do that sometimes, ya know? Kids come unexpectedly and they don't know what to do."  
  
"They should have been more prepared."   
  
"I see where your coming from, Wufei…" Makoto started, "but you don't even know why they left you, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do! Because they didn't want me!"   
  
"Who told you that?" Makoto asked softly, looking up at Wufei.  
  
"…No one. I just…assumed it…"   
  
Makoto snickered.   
  
"What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't assume things? Especially things you don't know? You'd be…oh…what's the word?" Makoto pretended to think. "Foolish."  
  
"I'm not foolish!"  
  
"But you're assuming that your parents left you 'cause they didn't want you. You do this without having any facts to support your assumption. That, my friend, is foolish."  
  
Wufei growled. "The only foolish one is you!"  
  
"Now you're just throwing words at yourself…"   
  
Wufei stopped, closing his mouth. 'By the gods…' he thought 'she is right.'   
  
Makoto looked towards the silenced boy. "It is awful that you never saw your parents, but I doubt it was because they didn't want you." She moved towards him, looking over his tight ponytail. "Doesn't that thing hurt?   
  
"Does what hurt?" Wufei asked, now looking up.  
  
"This." Makoto replied, pulling out the holder to Wufei's ponytail.   
  
"BAKA ONNA!!" Wufei shouted and chased after the now running Makoto. "Come back here!!"   
  
Makoto laughed, turning her head back to glance at the angry Wufei. "Goda catch me fi----rst!!"   
  
Wufei growled and chased after Makoto. The two ran around in circles for quit sometime. Finally, Wufei hid behind a tree and waited for Makoto to circle around. It took a couple times around the tree before Makoto realized that Wufei wasn't behind her ranting about injusticeness anymore. As she was coming to a stop, she felt a harsh, but strangely gentle pull on her arm. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the tree she had been circling, gazing into the dark eyes of Wufei, who had a pleasant new look. His hair fell onto his shoulders, and that awful hairline was gone. It fell into his eyes, which were actually very nice if you looked at them up close. He was actually (: Fake Gasp: Dare I say it?) nice looking.   
  
Wufei studied the deep green eyes of the young woman's eyes. They were magnificent…wonderful. He extended his hand and wisped away a short piece of brown, curly hair behind Makoto's ear. That's all he ^intended^ to do. Wufei found himself caressing her cheeks softly with one finger, feeling the smoothness of her skin. He opened his whole hand and gently stroked her cheek. Makoto leaned into his hand, her eyes fluttering shut. In an instant that seemed like an eternity, Wufei leaned forward and placed his lips to hers with a surprising gentleness.   
  
"Mako-chan…" Wufei whispered, his lips brushing Makoto's as he spoke.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Yea," Rei nodded, agreeing with herself, " I run the temple. I mean, Grandpa's there…and this really big baka, too, but mainly I do. It's called the Cheery Hill Temple. Really nice place, actually. I live there, too. And none of my friends go to the same school, but its okay, really, because we're all so close, anyways." Rei was talking at a very quick speed, almost too fast for Trowa to pick up what she was saying. And she was still clinging desperately to Trowa's arm, which he didn't really mind…yet.   
  
Trowa nodded, still trying to keep up with Rei. Yes, it was true. He had taken a small fancy with her, but man oh man…how much could one person talk!? He stopped and took a seat at a bench.   
  
Rei blushed a bit, realizing that Trowa had yawned. "I'm sorry…I've been babbling all this time haven't I? I do that…when I get nervous."  
  
"Nervous?" Trowa questioned. "Why would you be nervous?"  
  
"'Cause you're here…I mean…well…"  
  
Trowa smiled. "It's fine…" He said.   
  
Rei moved the brown hair out of his eyes again. It seemed like she had done that a million and one times since they had been walking. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"  
  
Trowa glanced at the girl with both his emerald eyes. "I'm not as interesting as you…"   
  
Rei laughed lightly. "I bet that's a lie…"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, not really." He sighed for a minute. It wasn't like him at all to do much of any talking, really. But it was obvious that this girl wasn't going to give up until he said something…not that he didn't mind talking to this girl. Ugh! He was so confused. He had never liked talking, but here Trowa Barton was sitting ready to carry on a full conversation with this raven-haired girl. What was going on? "I…worked in a circus."  
  
"Really?" Rei questioned, smiling.   
  
Trowa nodded. "Yea…Catherine threw knives at me…and…I worked with animals sometimes."  
  
"Knives? That's awful…"   
  
Trowa shook his head. "No…Catherine was very careful…"  
  
Before he knew it…Trowa was telling exerts from his life, leaving out all the information on the gundams. Even if they did get close…he couldn't tell Rei about his former piloting. Besides…she wouldn't really believe them. 'Anyone who lies eyes on a gundam…shall never live to tell about it' Trowa thought, running the memory through his mind. Trowa shook his head once more, not wanting to remember his former job as a pilot. They had blown all them up, anyways. There was no way that anyone would ever have to see them again.   
  
Rei nodded, listening patiently. Trowa had no parents, but had some pretty good friends. He explained how, even though he rarely showed it, he really ^did^ appreciate their company and moral support, especially from Quatre. Trowa explained how the two had become very close and had some of the same ideas about different things.   
  
Trowa looked up from telling his story and managed a small smile. "I believe I'm the one boring you now, beautiful angel…"  
  
Rei blushed, biting her bottom lip. Did he just complement her? "I…I…thanks..."  
  
"For?"  
  
"The…the compliment."  
  
Trowa laughed a bit. "No problem…"  
  
Rei nodded and stood up. "Should we continue our walk?"  
  
Trowa nodded, too, and also stood up. "I think we shall." He took his hand in hers and moved his hair in front of his eyes. The two walked and had a pleasant little conversation. And this time…Rei wasn't the one doing all the talking.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ami looked up at the blonde who she was seated next to. He was so kind, so thoughtful. Ami considered even have feelings for him, but she didn't dare tell him such a thing.   
  
"So you're studying to be a doctor?"   
  
Ami nodded in response to Quatre. "Yes, I am. How about you?"  
  
He shrugged, running his free hand through his hair. "I haven't made any permanent plans for my future. I'm still relatively young, you know? I'd like to enjoy life while I can."  
  
"But what about…when you're too old to work or something?" Ami asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged again. "I don't have to, really. My father was a rather wealthy man…" Quatre stopped and flushed. "My gosh…I'm bragging…I apologize, ma'am."   
  
Ami shook her head. "What happened to your parents?"  
  
"Well…my father died in a…an…accident…" Quatre said, recalling what had ^really^ happened. It wasnt an accident at all, truley, his father had done it to hismelf. It was in the terrible war between Earth and the Colonies. And his foolish father…went and…Quatre shook his head. He was happy now, and he didn't want to recall on hurtful memories. " I don't remember ever meeting my mother, either."   
  
Ami frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that…"  
  
Quatre smiled and ran his hands through Ami's silky, short hair. "It doesn't matter now. I'm happy…and I believe that's all that counts."  
  
Ami returned the smile…and was about to speak before Quatre's lips closed in on her and met with an awkward kiss, the action unfamiliar to both of them.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Minako growled, water dripping from her shirt. How could he? That was so rude! He just pushed her into the lake and walked off into never-never land just leaving her there. Whatta jerk!   
  
She stormed off, going to find Duo and…and…Well…she didn't quit know at the moment. But that's what she was going to go do!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Duo lied on the ground, panting. My, oh my, what a rush. Of course, both their clothes were now on and they looked presentable. It had bee about an hour…and they managed to get everything done in that time.   
  
Usagi smiled in delight and licked her lips, now simply curled up under Duo's arm. She stifled a yawn as she saw Makoto and Wufei emerging from the forest. As the neared closer, both of them stood up and brushed their selves off.  
  
"Glad to see you two have finished." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Heh...heh…" Duo laughed nervously. He had totally forgotten about everyone else.   
  
"Wufei…" Usagi asked, wiping a red substance off of his lips. "What's this?" She held up her finger to show the red stuff smeared across her finger.   
  
Wufei glanced at Makoto who was blushing a very deep crimson.  
  
"Oh…my…gosh…" Duo started, his jaw practically on the floor, and his eyes wider then plates, "Wu-man kissed a girl!! I THINK THE WORLDS GUNA END!!!" He screeched and ran around in small circles, yelling at the top of his lungs. " A GIRL A GIRL!! HE KISSED A GIRL!!"   
  
Wufei grabbed the back of Duo's shirt. "Remember that threat I made earlier, Maxwell? Yea…you remember. Well…if you don't shut up…I'll warn you. I'm about two seconds from fulfilling that threat…" He spoke in a very low voice, growling now. His hair was back in a ponytail and he had the tough look that he had earlier.   
  
Duo stopped and gulped. "Alright, Alright…but man o' man…you..."  
  
Wufei nudged Duo with his usual roughness.   
  
"Ouch!" Duo yelped and rubbed his sides. "I'll shut up, man, I'll shut up…"  
  
Usagi walked over to Makoto, a broad grin across her face. "Makoto got a kiiiiiss…"  
  
Makoto flushed once more and looked over to Usagi, nodding. "Did I ever."  
  
"Was it nice?"   
  
Makoto nodded again. "Better then I thought it would be."  
  
Usagi giggled, realizing Ami, Quatre, Trowa, and Rei all coming back. "You'll have to fill me in on all the details later…" She whispered and walked towards Duo, waving at the approaching group.  
  
Rei and Trowa came back to the group, Rei still clinging to Trowa's arm in an almost desperate manner. Quatre and Ami came walking up in a casual, friendly manner, showing no sign that they had bonded over the past hour or so.   
  
"How's everything?" Rei asked, directing the question to Usagi particularly.   
  
"Uh…things are great!" Usagi said, nodding fast-like. "Just dandy. Oh, hey! Its Minako!"   
  
Minako approached the group, drenched to the bone. She forgot about everyone else and grabbed Duo in a wild, crazy kiss. Duo stepped back from the rather enjoyable kiss…only to see the frenzied eyes of Usagi.   
  
"Duo-kun…how come you never told me about this?" Usagi asked, trying as hard as possible to maintain a cool voice.  
  
"Uh…'cause I didn't know it would happened?" Duo asked in response to the question.  
  
"Wrong answer," Usagi replied, picking up the picnic basket. She ran after Duo…(who was running for his hinny) with the basket, making wild swings, attempting to somehow knock him over and give him a piece of her mind, which would in the long run hurt fairly badly.   
  
Fortunately for Duo…and his sexy booty, Usagi never had the chance to catch him. He stood behind Minako, quivering with fear. "I swear I'm a good boy, I swear!!"   
  
Usagi found herself in unfamiliar arms, gazing into the Persian, emotionless eyes of a tan face. "E…excuse me, Heero." Usagi spoke.   
  
Heero glanced away, seemingly indifferent to the gorgeous blonde that was sprawled in his arms. He was about to dispose of the girl…when he heard a loud, gut ranching screech from behind him and then a hard smack in the back of his head.  
  
"Heeeero!! HOW COULD YOU!?" Relena's voice came from behind him.   
  
Usagi tipped on one foot to see Relena and smiled innocently. "Whatever it was…" Usagi said through slightly clenched teeth, "I didn't do it."  
  
  
  
**** To Be Continued ****  
  
  
^ So I was enjoying my life, right, when all the sudden I remember I don't have a life.   
-.-() I am so terribly sorry, again, that this came out late. I just can't get the ideas flowing for some reason. I know I promised I just…never got around to it. Thank you for the reviews, and please find it in your heart to forgive me! The next one will be out sooner because I have school off really soon and I'll have lots of time to write! And I did some spacing on this, so it would be a tid easier to read.  



	7. Chapter Seven

****Chapter Seven****   
  
  
Warning: Just a tad bit of Relena bashing ahead.   
  
  
  
Relena gazed at the two, a look of utter stupidity (as usual) on her face. "Ooooh, don't worry Usagi, I blame it all on you!"   
  
Usagi gently moved Heero out of the way. "Excuse, but don't you think it would be nice to explain what you're talking about first?"   
  
"Don't play dumb, you egotistic little blonde, you know what you've done! You…" Relena started, but was interrupted by a small hand right across the face, leaving a large, red mark where Usagi's hand had been. "How DARE you lie a finger on royalty!"   
  
"Very carefully." Usagi stated, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
"Why…you…little…" Relena growled, shaking her head in a frenzied anger. She drew her hand back and swung it at Usagi, who ducked. Relena's hand hit the unexpected face of Heero Yuy, who exerted a very low growl. "I…I…I" Relena stuttered, gazing at the laughing Usagi, now sprawled on the floor with the giggles.   
  
"Ouch…" Duo cringed. "That had to hu---rt."   
  
Minako nodded in agreement, forgetting about her wet clothes and her anger towards Heero. That kiss was something else. And Usagi? Who cared about Usagi? She had gotten all the guys in the past. They'd all marveled at her long blonde hair that was so neatly kept. Minako was good competition, but many people thought she was so stuck up with the whole Sailor V get up. They all looked to Usagi who was always so outgoing and spoke her mind…but mixed it with a strange clumsiness that charmed a lot of people…and got a good other portion of them mad. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn't she just be like Usagi? She sighed, bringing herself back to the real world.   
  
Heero grabbed Relena and tossed her over his shoulder. "Heero…" Relena stated, blushing a very deep crimson. "Where are you taking me?" The young boy said nothing, hiding his anger within.   
  
They arrived at the lake, still in view to everyone else who was watching them in curiosity.   
  
"What's he doing to her?" Ami asked, turning to Quatre.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Who knows…Heero is a very spontaneous person…he'll probably…no…he wouldn't kiss her…"   
  
Ami giggled softly and looked towards the lake once more, anticipating Heero's next move. She leaned against Quatre, putting almost her full weight for him to support on his side. Quatre didn't seem to mind and slung his arm about her waist.   
  
Duo eyed Quatre and Ami and mumbled. "Who would have thought…Quatre actually would have a life … involving a girl."   
  
Heero gazed into the depths of the deep blue lake. "Relena…I hope you can swim…"  
  
Before Relena could do so much as protest, Heero slung his shoulder back…then forward and threw Relena Peacecraft into the lake. Heero turned around and started walking towards the group.  
  
"Heeeero!!" She shouted, whimpering pathetically. "Come help me!"   
  
The young man hung his head, and then swirled around. "You know what?"   
  
Relena gazed up at Heero, a hopeful smile upon her face. Maybe he's going to tell me he's secretly loved me all this time! Maybe all his feelings are going to come out right now! Maybe he'll prove to that dumb blonde I'm the only one in his life! "Yes, Hee-san?"   
  
Heero grumbled, "Mission complete. I'm done protecting you." With that said, he turned around and walked forward, passed the group.   
  
Minako clung to Duo's arm, now giggling at top annoyance. "That was so-funny, wasn't it?"   
Duo smirked slightly, running a hand through his now short, braid less hair.   
  
Usagi stood, utterly dumbfounded. How could he? How could SHE? This was so unfair!   
  
Relena drug herself out of the lake, mumbling and groaning. "I'm sick of being a pacifist." She walked over to Usagi and drew a pair of scissors from nowhere.   
  
Usagi eyed the sandy-brown haired girl suspiciously. "What are you going to do with that?" She mused…to herself mostly.   
  
Relena giggled like an obnoxious little five year-old and ran behind Usagi. With a slightly swift movement and the moving of a blade…one of Usagi's long, beautiful odangos were gone. It fell to the grass, the breeze taking lose strands a few feet away from Usagi.   
  
Usagi, realizing what happened, grasped the scissor from Relena. Moving forward, she cut off the whole top of Relena's shirt, making the soft piece of silk flutter to the ground. Relena gasped in surprised, her cheeks turning a deep crimson. Before speaking another word she fled from the area. People pointed and laughed at the girl running in her bra.   
  
Usagi smirked, satisfied with herself. The others stared half in amusement … half in sorrow for that poor little girl.   
  
"Sa----y," Duo started, "Can someone tell me what happened here?"  
  
Furry stricken, Usagi turned to face Duo; who conveniently had his arm about Minako's waist. "I'll tell you what happen," Usagi started, "Heero's little 'friend' just happened to slice part of my hair off! And you! You and HER!! Are together!"   
  
Both Minako and Duo stared blankly at Usagi. "Gee…" Minako said innocently, "I didn't think you'd be so upset…"  
  
"My dear, dear, Minako-san…upset is an understatement." Usagi glared at Minako. "To think I could trust you." Usagi then put her glare on Duo. "And you! Do you know how incredibly awful you look with your hair like that!? You look like a flat woman!"  
  
Duo gasped sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "I feel so violated!"   
  
Usagi growled and charged off. Stopping, she remembered how she got here. The car. Oh yea. Usagi leaned against the car, waiting for everyone to pack up.  
  
Makoto was the first one to get the clue. She cleared her throat and looked about. "Is everyone nodded to go?"  
  
People looked up at Makoto and nodded. They hustled around, throwing away garbage and concealing the containers with leftovers still inside. Everyone loaded into the car, the same position as they were when the came. Minako was in the passenger's seat, Duo in the driver's seat, and Usagi between the two. Trowa was seating in the back seat behind Duo, and Rei on the floor by his feet. Ami was on the floor with Quatre, in the middle, behind her. Wufei sat with his arms crossed over his chest, his usual scald on his face with Makoto at his feet. (A/n: The reason I went through this again…was because I wasn't quite sure if everyone understood it clearly the first time around.)   
  
Duo pushed the keys into the ignition and was about to take of when he felt a harsh nudge in his side. "What!?" He yelped, turning to Usagi. "What was that for?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "You can't leave without Hee-san."   
  
"O---h. So you're calling him Hee-san now? How affectionate. You two make the most lovely couple, you know?" Duo sneered.   
  
Usagi growled low. "I wouldn't talk, Duo-kun…you and the goddess of love over there don't make the best of couples, you know? Besides, Heero and I aren't even together."  
  
"And who's to say Minako and I are?" Duo asked.   
  
" Well it is rather obvious, don't you think? You two DID kiss."   
  
"Hey, it wasn't like I could control the kiss." Duo frowned. "Usagi-san…I'm sorry…"  
  
Usagi looked over to Duo who had the cutest puppy dogface a woman could stand. "It's okay, Duo, I forgive you." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips in a very simplistic kiss.   
  
Duo chuckled softly. "Maybe we should get you home, ne? Get you a hair cut…I mean, Usagi, you're still beautiful…but that whole one adango thing isn't working very well."  
  
Usagi sighed and saw the approaching Heero and nodded. "Hai, hai…" She leaned over Duo and gazed out the window. "Heero…do you mind riding on the roof again?"  
  
Heero didn't reply. He jumped on the roof and lay there silently, an emotionless expression on his face.  
  
"I guess that's a yes…" Usagi grunted.  
  
"Exuse me…" Rei sighed impatiently, "I'd hate to break up the love fest…but some of us WOULD like to get home you know?"   
  
Duo nodded and started up the engine. Homeward bound.   
  
  
  
**** To Be Continued ****  
  
Ee! I know this is a short chapter, my shortest one yet, actually. But I couldn't help it. I have a feeling you guys would kill me if I didn't get a chapter out soon. And…I have highly considered making this into a Heero/Usagi fic. It might be difficult to change it…but…I'll try. Ja ne!   
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

*** Chapter Eight***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi reached for the knob on the radio. Surprisingly, the reception wasn't all that bad considering the low quality with everything else on Duo's car. She found a rock station that she really didn't like, but hey, the song had a good beat and that's what she was looking for. Usagi started banging her head with the beat and mutter lyrics that she really didn't know.   
  
Minako turned an angry glance to the rather immature Usagi. How can anyone even like her? How did she put up with her all this time? And, most of all, what did Duo see in her? She was immature, klutzy, and had the most irritating, whiny voice sometimes. She sighed and took a glance at Usagi's hair. It was, actually, quiet funny. Usagi had taken her odango that was not cut down. Now that side flowed far past where the cut side was. The cut side only reached slightly below her shoulders.   
  
--------------- Meanwhile, somewhere deep in a forest stands a sandy, brown haired girl. She stands alone, wearing nothing but black dress pants and a bra. At the top of her lungs, she screeches 'Heeeeeeeero!' and waits, and then repeats this. This goes on for some time, but, of course, no one ever comes. Because Heero is long gone by that time. ---------------  
  
Heero lie back on the roof of the car as he watched the sky intently. His super-sound sensitive ears tuned in and he could have sworn he heard is name being called. Heero, being the skeptical person he is, decides that its just part of his imagination. Then, loud and clear, he heard a siren from behind him. He sat up and looked behind him where a cop car was following Duo, trying to pull him over. However, Usagi had the radio up so loud that Duo probably couldn't hear it. Heero leaned over so his face was practically plastered against the driver's window. He tapped it and looked at Duo. "There's…a cop behind you…"**  
  
Duo gazed at Heero with a rather irritable expression then turned to Usagi. "Hey…can you turn that down?"   
  
Usagi nodded and turned the radio down. Then, all at once, everyone heard the siren. "Cr-----rap." Duo said, cursing silently for himself. What was it this time? He pulled over on the side of the street and tore the keys out of the ignition, waiting.   
  
"Are you aware of what you're being pulled over for?" A deep voice came.   
  
Duo sighed. Why do cops always ask such stupid questions? Of course he knew what he was being pulled over for…Wait a second…no he didn't. He looked to the officer who was in uniform. The badge had bold print on it and it read 'Tim' below that was 'Tokyo Police Department.' Duo looked up and innocently smiled. "Actually, ^Tim^, I don't really know. Would you be so kind as to explain?" Duo said, putting on a very polite outer appearance.   
  
The officer inhaled and took out a notebook pad. "Well…" he started. "You ran a red light about a mile back, you made a left turn in a no turning zone, your right taillight is out, and…you have a man on your roof. *" The officer sighed. "That would bring your total ticket coast to about…oh…three-hundred fifty dollars and sixteen cense."  
  
"Say what!?" Duo squealed, swearing that his ears had heard wrong.  
  
"Three-hundred fifty dollars and sixteen cense." The officer repeated. He tore the ticket off and shoved it in Duo's face. "If you do not pay within six weeks, your car will be totaled…also at your expense." The officer smiled professional like and tipped his head towards Duo. "Have a nice day and drive safely."   
  
Duo sat silent for quiet a few moments, his jaw nearing the floor. "Ei. What I'm I supposed to do with this?"  
  
Ami sat quietly. "Well, you're supposed to fix the things that you could be pulled over for again…pay more attention…and go to the Tokyo Police Department and pay your fine…"  
  
Duo grunted. "I … didn't really need an answer…but thanks…" He sighed a bit. "Man," he thought, "how am I ever going to get this paid? I mean with rent and everything…food and …and…food…" He shook his head and shoved the keys back in the ignition then looked down on his shoulder. A slight smile moved across his face. There, resting on his shoulder was Usagi's head. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and even. She had fallen asleep.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo waved his hand. "Yea…later Quatre!" He said, dropping the second to last person off. All that was left now was Usagi, who was still sleeping soundly, her head still resting on his shoulder. He drove down the street a bit, watching for her house. What color was it again? Was it purple? Or maybe it was blue? No…it was pink. Duo nodded, assuring himself. Pink. NO! Duo sighed to himself and nudged Usagi's head. "Usa-san," he spoke quietly, "wake up." Duo groaned, nudging her harder. "Usagi! Wake UP!" Five minutes past before Duo finally stopped and pulled the car over by a pond. He dragged the sleeping Usagi outside of the car and propped her up against it. Grabbing a bucket (Hey…he has everything else in his car, why not a bucket?) out of his car and headed towards the pond. Upon arriving, he stuck the bucket into the pond and walked back over to Usagi. Bringing his whole arm back and then pushing it forward forced the water out of the bucket and right on to the sleeping Bunny.   
  
Usagi awoke at once, a look of utter shock on her face. Almost immediately after awakening she started spitting out water. "Nasty! Whoever did this I'm going to murder..." She stopped, looking up at Duo. "Where is everyone? Where are we? What are you doing? Did you do this!?"   
  
Duo stared blankly at Usagi blankly, confusion etched clearly on his face. "Umm…" He thought for a second and then, deciding thinking hurt to much, just answered her questions…finding it easier then thinking. "Well…everyone else got dropped off. Um…I don't know where we are… I'm trying to wake you up. And…yes."   
  
A dumbfounded look played on Usagi's face. " I was in the middle of having the most pleasant dream in a millennium and you had to go and wake me up? …It best be important, Duo-kun. By the way…what time is it?"   
  
Duo glanced at his watch, sighing. "Quarter till eight. Why?"  
  
Usagi squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, the fact that I have to be home at eight and this place doesn't look very familiar…um…I don't think my daddy's not going to be very happy with you…having me home late and all"   
  
He raised one eyebrow, looking down at her. "Is…something wrong?"  
  
Usagi squirmed more, standing up and crossing her legs, hopping to the car. "N-no."   
  
Blinking he opened the door for her but she just stood there, squirming.   
  
"Usa-san?" Duo asked once more, poking at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Usagi turned…no hopped on one-foot and faced Duo, her brows creased and her body still squirming constantly. "I HAVE TO PEE, OKAY!?"  
  
Duo blinked and laughed. "So pee?"  
  
She shook her head, growling low, her legs still crossed and still dancing around. "Do you see a bathroom in site? Nooooo…I didn't think so!"   
  
Chuckling, Duo shook his head. "C'mon, Usagi, there are bushes back there. If all you have to do is take a leak then do it!"   
  
Usagi looked at him like he was the craziest man alive. "Duo-kun…are you aware that you're saying me, Miss Perfection herself, go use the bathroom in a BUSH!?"   
  
"Um…" Duo sighed, pretending to think. "Yup."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so." She stated, finally making it back to the passenger's seat. She sat down, her legs remaining crossed. "Why'd you wake me up, anyways?"  
  
"Well…" Duo sighed, "Everyone else was dropped off and I couldn't remember what color your house was…"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "How hard is it to remember what color someone's house is? Your own girlfriends for that matter?"   
  
"Erm…Very carefully?"   
  
"Whatever." Usagi looked at him in an annoyed manner. "Can we get going? My house is about twenty minutes the other way…"   
  
Duo took another glance at his watch. It was five till eight. So she should only be home…fifteen minutes late. That wasn't so bad? What's the worst that could happen? He climbed into the car and restarted the engine, yawning slightly. Making a U turn in the middle of the street he headed towards Usagi's house.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi dug around in her pocket and shoved the key into the lock, zooming for the door, making her way towards the bathroom. Duo stood there, all alone by the door. Usagi hadn't really told him to wait or anything, but he only thought it appropriate…he DID have to get his good night kiss and all.   
  
Before Usagi came back, however, Duo was greeted with a rather tall looking guy who in many ways resembled Usagi…beside the tall part. "Hi." Duo stated, putting on his best formal smile he could muster. He offered his hand. After waiting ten seconds or so and it wasn't taken, Duo figured that the man wasn't going to shake it. "Is it…um… safe to assume you're Bunny's father…?"   
  
The man didn't speak, but gave Duo a cold, icy glare. They stood there in silence for a while when he ^finally^ spoke. "Are you aware you have my daughter home 15 minutes late, young man?"   
  
Duo groaned internally. 'Man..' he thought, 'This guy is going to yell at me? Usagi's the one who should have been awake!' "Yes sir. I…I apologize I just didn't remember where she li…"  
  
"Didn't remember where my daughter lived, huh?" Usagi's father interrupted.   
  
"Mr. --- Mr.---…" Duo started, but couldn't remember Usagi's last name. Give me a break, Duo thought to himself, its night! I'm not supposed to be thinking this hard! He knew that it started with a T. Though he knew Usagi's father would probably be very offended by the shortening, he thought he should go with it anyways. "Mr.T I'm really…really sorry. It'll never ever happen again." Duo looked up at him with the most innocent eyes.  
  
"I don't know what was so important that you had to keep my daughter out for fifteen more minutes then she was supposed to be out, but whatever it was, you bet it wont happen again…"   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Usagi stepped out of the bathroom and opened the fridge, momentarily forgetting about Duo. She grabbed a drink and opened it and then heard her father's voice. Who was he talking to? She wondered. Duo! She made her way to the living room and her Duo mustering a pathetic apology. She giggled softly and stood by the doorframe, deciding to listen in and come help him out a little later.   
  
"…really sorry. It'll never ever happen again." She heard Duo's voice say.  
  
"I don't know what was so important that you had to keep my daughter out for fifteen more minutes then she was supposed to be out, but whatever it was, you bet it wont happen…"   
  
Usagi sighed; deciding now would be a good time to make her grand entrance. Usagi's father continued. "You are no longer aloud to see my daughter."  
  
  
*^**** To be continued ****^*  
  
^ Okay. This chapter was longer. Five pages. That isn't so bad, is it? I hope this was out soon enough for everyone. I had a friend check this one for typos. If she missed something, forgive her…she isn't all right in the head. I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before…but I will accept any suggestions for making my writing better. So…yea R&R. Thanks.  
  
** I accidentally put this in the previous chapter. It didn't belong there, so I took it out. The idea of Duo being pulled over by a cop belongs to Infinite_Tenshi. If you don't want me using the idea, I will rewrite the chapter. But Thank you if you let me use the idea ^_^  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
  
  
Additional Disclaimer: The smurfs do not belong to me. The cartoon is so old and I don't even watch it anymore…so therefore I don't know whom the cartoon belongs to. ^_^ By the way…they really ^are^ green, not blue. The guy was right all along; you need to adjust the color on your TV screen.   
  
  
Usagi sat in the chair before her mirror, combing her now shoulder length hair. It used to be so very long, nearing the floor. Now it was at mere shoulder length. It would take her years to grow it back. Sighing, Usagi shrugged. "Oh well," She spoke softly to her reflection, running the brush over and over through her hair, "At least I got my revenge." Yes, she got her revenge on Relena; but what about her father? Her father had banned her from ever seeing her Duo-kun again. Usagi's memory floated back to the picnic. Minako planted a rather passionate kiss upon Duo's lips. Duo stood there, shocked but pleased. Coming back to reality, Usagi sighed once more, setting her brush down. 'At least Minako will get what she wants,' Usagi silently mused.  
  
Usagi pulled the covers down and lied down, flipping on the TV with the remote in the process. A Small, blue creature surrounded by large mushrooms appeared on the screen. It danced and sung in a high-pitched voice. Then a commercial replaced the program, and Usagi turned the TV off, deciding that she didn't feel like watching TV, anyways. Usagi reached for the switch on her lamp and turned it off. She curled up in a ball, sighing contently. Things were bound to get better, she thought to herself. They always do, right? After several moments, Usagi feel into a deep sleep. (A/n: NEVER TO AWAKEN AGAIN! AHAHAHA!! ::Cough, cough:: …Okay…I'm done…)  
  
[Insert those little dream waves here]   
  
"Oh, Duo-kun," Usagi muttered into Duo's shoulder.   
  
Duo gently stroked Usagi's head, running his fingers through her hair. "I know…that we've been through some tough times, Bunny. With your father separating us, and then deciding he was too rough and letting us see each other again. Then we had that whole disaster with the yellow faeries trying to destroy earth and…"  
  
"Yellow faeries?" Usagi asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.   
  
"Err…" Duo started, rubbing at his temples, " Never mind. Anyways…this is going to come as a surprise to you…"   
  
Usagi blinked a few times, urging him to continue.   
  
"I…"   
  
"Duo-kun. If you're going to say you're gay or something, I completely understand. You can go back to your own little community and…uh…stuff."   
  
Laughing, Duo shook his head. "Iie, its nothing like that.  
  
"Oh…okay." Usagi said, letting out a sigh of slight relief.   
  
"See, Bunny," Duo started, opening the curtains to reveal the beautiful night sky in all its glory, the full moon high in the sky with millions of twinkling stars all about. "It's just…" He continued; his eyes set on the moon, "every full moon…I turn into a three inch blue creature and start dancing and singing until sunrise. Its just a minor…minor…" Duo fell to his knees, his speech cut off. He clutched his hair with his fingers, practically tearing it from the root. Duo shook his head crazily and fell to the floor with hysteric giggling.   
  
Usagi stared at Duo, her eyes as wide as plates. What on earth was he doing? She found herself thinking.   
  
Before too long, Duo started shrinking, and his face went blue and a small white hat appeared on him. The clothes he was once wearing lied there, draped over him. They were now, of course, far too large for Smurf Duo to wear.   
  
Duo started jumping around in small circles and sung the song that never ended for a while. Though through all this, all Usagi could do was stare in wonderment at the changed Duo. Usagi jumped and turned around, seeing the door standing wide open with the ever-so-serious Heero Yuy standing there. Squatting down, Heero looked at Duo. "Omae o korosu."  
He revealed a gun and held it to Duo's little blue head, then pulled the trigger.   
  
Smurf-like Duo squealed in pain and then fell to the floor, three inches, blue, and lifeless. The song that never ended had…ended.  
  
Usagi feel to her knees and screamed in agony. "Heero! HOW COULD YOU!? He would have changed back by morning!!"   
  
Heero said nothing. He moved closer to Usagi, keeping his eyes locked on her enchanting blue ones. Carefully, Heero slung one arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her dangerously close to him. The hand with the gun lied limply at his side. Before Usagi could protest, Heero gently grabbed Usagi's chin and planted a passionate kiss on Usagi's lips.   
Usagi would have gasped, you see. But her mouth was kind of preoccupied. She felt her lips being parted by Heero's tongue. Usagi turned her head slightly, returning the kiss fully. Their tongues entwined and danced in a long, passionate kiss. Heero pulled away and pressed his forehead to Usagi's, who just looked up into his eyes, which were still blank and emotionless after all that. Heero let go of Usagi and faded.   
  
  
  
[End little dream waves here]   
  
Usagi awoke, totally bewildered. She pressed two fingers to her lips and giggled slightly. She then glanced at the clock. Six in the morning. She still had a good five hours to sleep. Nothing too important going on tomorrow, and naturally she couldn't make plans with Duo. She nuzzled her head back into her pillow and fell back asleep.   
  
  
  
-----------------------   
  
  
Heero blinked several times, unsure of the feelings that had just overwhelmed him. He stood now, wide-awake. Half of him tried to push these new feelings away, the other half welcomed them and wanted more. He leaned against a wall, sighing with confusion. He'd figure this out in the morning.   
  
  
**** To Be Continued ****  
  
  
  
^ ::Stands there, shuffling feet:: I think I have a slight problem. I ran out of ideas for this story. It never was really going anywhere from the start, and I find my interests in it slowly dying out. (Merely because I have a wonderful idea for a dramatic story.) I will finish this story, because I hate leaving fanfics unfinished. Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness and the unbearable amount of time it took me to get this chapter out. A couple more chapters should do it. Jaa!  
  



End file.
